Keiichiro's avengement plan
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: Seeing his boss and dear friend Ryou having his heart be broken by Ichigo, Keiichiro makes a plan to get revenge on the person responsible... even if it takes bribing with cake.
1. The Plan Begins

"Are you okay Ryou?"

"Yeah," Ryou replied as he continued to walk past Keiichirou with a defeated look on his face, and he headed to his room and closed the door.

Keiichirou looked around suspiciously, than let out his anger.

"Ryou doesn't deserve this! Why did Ichigo have to do this to him? I have to avenge him! I could totally make Ichigo come back for Ryou,"

He paused in realization, and his eyes widened. Then they narrowed in conclusion, and he smiled.

"New plan, operation: Get rid of boyfriend!"

He turned on his heel, and began to whistle as he began to take a cake out of the oven.

"Someone's about to play with fire; and get burned!"


	2. Dress Up

Ryou came out from his room, and went over to one of the monitors with mew mew news on it.

Keiichirou walked over and began to talk faster than he normally does.

"Gee, it's a nice day outside, and quite peaceful too. There hasn't been an attack for a while since the Saint Rose crusaders and I think you should go out for a walk to relax your mind."

"I have too much work to do." Ryou replied looking at the computer screen intently.

Keiichirou started to talk even more quickly.

"Ryou, I really think you need to clear your mind. A lot has happened and I think you need to…"

"Do I really look that upset?" Ryou turned around to Keiichirou, who put his hand on his shoulder.

"You do buddy. Ya reeeeeeally do." He used his sympathetic voice.

Then he grabbed Ryou's coat, threw it on top of him (his head) and nearly pushed him out of the door waving and saying,

"Bye Ryou! And take your time!"

Then he shut the door and turned around, then startled by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ooh this better be…"

He swung the door open, and there on the steps was Aoyama smiling at Keiichirou. And Keiichirou pretended to smile back.

"Just in time," He muttered to himself. He then cleared his throat indicating he was speaking to Aoyama and said as pleasantly as he could,

"Does Ichigo happen to know where you are at the moment?"

"Ah," Thought Aoyama. "No."

"Great!" Keiichirou said before Aoyama even finished. He then thrust him into the café, slamming the door shut.

Aoyama looked around at the café after Keiichirou barked politely at him to stay in place, and went to go rummage through a costume box.

"Aha!" Keiichirou held up a fancy English uniform, and turned to Aoyama.

"Put this on." He orders.

Aoyama looks at him confused.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I said so! I mean… Ichigo insisted that you wear it! "

Aoyama eyes the clothing that Keiichirou was holding before his eyes. Noticing, It was an outfit of one of the Saint Rose crusaders.

"Isn't that one of the bad guy's outfits?" Aoyama asked.

"I SAID JUST PUT IT ON!" Keiichirou lost his patience.

"Okay okay! If you say so Mr. Lady," Aoyama said, and went to change in the closet because Keiichirou locked him in there.

Keiichirou lets him out of the closet after he put on the outfit and says,

"You'll get some cake afterwards,"

Then he let Aoyama out the door and waves goodbye. Closing the door again, he turns around and a different kind of smile overtakes his face.

"That is ~ if you survive."

Ryou came home to hear Keiichirou laughing happily, as he was icing a cake.


	3. Wait! It's me, Aoyama!

The girls were on their way to the café when they received an emergency call. They were expecting to hear from Ryou as they usually do, so they were a bit surprised to hear Keiichirou.

"Girls! Girls! Can you hear me?! There's a Saint Rose crusader out and about! He's powerful! Use your attacks on him!" Keiichirou told them and then hung up.

"What would a Saint Rose crusader be doing out here at this time of morning." Berry wondered.

"Yeah. And I wonder why Shirogane wasn't the one who called?" Lettuce wondered.

"You always wonder about Shirogane no na da!" Pudding said which made Lettuce blush.

"And Aoyama hasn't called me at all today." Said Ichigo.

"Oh will you stop worrying about Aoyama already! It's not like he's in danger or anything!" Mint snapped.

"Will all of you stop goofing off? We have a mission! Let's transform and search!" Zacaro said.

All 6 girls transformed and searched around for the enemy.

"Guys look! There's the Saint Rose crusader." Berry pointed.

They all rushed towards him.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" The Mew Mew's shouted.

"Wait guys! Stop! Ichigo! It's me! Aoyama!" He panicked.

"Stop the attack! It's Aoyama!"Ichigo told them.

They all paused for a few thoughtful seconds. Realizing it was Aoyama they still continued to charge.

"GUYS! STOOOOP!" Ichigo bellowed.

The girls used tons and tons of their magic on him until he was unconscious.

Ichigo ran over to his side.

In tears, she looked up at her friends and asked, "Why did you guys do that!"

"Honestly Ichigo, we didn't think it was him! " They lied.

"Like, why the heck is he wearing the enemy's outfit!"

Ichigo cried and called an ambulance.


	4. Cake and Obama Care

Aoyama did not pay for previous healthcare and is stationed in the hospital. He lay in the hospital bed and a nurse walked in the door to check on him.

"Obama Care, help me!" Aoyama pleaded looking up at the ceiling.

The nurse was sure that he was loosing it.

"Um, Obama Care only helps people in America. And we're in Japan honey. Not to mention that you don't have any health insurance." The nurse told him calmly.

"I wanna see Ichigo. My girlfriend." Aoyama told her.

"I'll go make a phone call then." The nurse said and left the room.

Another nurse came in.

"You have a visitor." The nurse told him.

Aoyama felt excited since he thought the visitor would be Ichigo.

In walked Keiichirou holding a cake.

"Well you survived. Here's the cake I promised." Keiichirou told him and put the cake on the stand next to Aoyama's hospital bed.

"Eat up! And if you don't finish it, no worries!" They look at the wedding sized cake.

The nurses had to help him eat as Keiichirou smiled at them, and he stayed there until Aoyama was so exhausted from eating that he fell asleep.

"Well, I"LL be going now!" Keiichirou said trying to not wake up Aoyama.

He carefully picked the cake back up, and asked the nurses to help him carry it out the door. They rushed to help lift it as they walked out the door.

It took a while to bring the cake out of the hospital, and by then, Aoyama was asleep and resting.

And by the time Ichigo came, the nurses were back, and told Ichigo that her boyfriend was sleeping, so she should head on home. They wished her to get home safely, as she left in a very upset state.

Ichigo walked sadly out of the hospital, and her feet lead her to the Mew Mew café without thinking of where to go.


	5. Evil Keiichiro gets it

Keiichirou went back to the café where Ryou stood with his arms crossed suspiciously.

"What exactly have you been up to today?" Ryou asked.

Keiichirou freezes but still had his signature smile.

"Oh whoops. I briefly forgot how smart you are. I didn't do anything. Well, I didn't do anything bad. At least, It's only bad for some people." Keiichirou sweat-dropped at his excuse.

"I'm getting worried…" Ryou said.

"I think I'm gonna head out and check if everything's alright."

"No Ryou! Really, it's okay…" Keiichirou said trying to stop him.

Just then, Ichigo burst through the doors crying. Blinded by her tears, she accidently ran into Ryou, knocked him over, and fell on top of him. Keiichirou snapped at picture.

Ichigo stood up off of him and Ryou stood up in a state of panic. How could he not panic with the suspicious aura all around?

Ichigo took a deep breath and then spoke.

" I was just visiting Aoyama at the hospital…"

" Yeeeess aaaand." Keiichirou guided interested in her continuing.

"He was sleeping when I got there so I couldn't talk with him so now I'm super worried! What if he doesn't even wake up!" Ichigo cried.

"Well then it'd be a painless death." Keiichirou said positively.

Ryou glared at him and Ichigo tried to wipe her tears away but they kept spilling out.

"He's not gonna die!" Ryou exclaimed.

Keiichirou leaned closer.

"But what if he does!" Keiichirou said with his pointer finger near Ryou's face.

Ichigo sniffed and Keiichirou knew she was still crying.

He faced her.

"Here! Have this cake that Aoyama couldn't finish." Keiichirou said and handed the upset girl the cake.

Ryou glared at him and Keiichirou just did his signature simple smile.

Just then all the girls burst in through the door with smirks on their faces.

They all ran in the kitchen and grabbed a cake each.

They hurled it at Keiichirou. Then Ichigo and Ryou joined in.

"GO! GO! GO!" Masha cheered.

"AAAAAH! MY CAKE! MY HAIR! GUYS STOP! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP RYOU! GAH!" Yelled Keiichirou as he got totally splattered by cake.


End file.
